Caged Fury
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Darcy Lewis is an adult and as she always suspected; adults are boring. Apparently they don't have to be though, she's not quite sure. She's a little iffy on the details and her source isn't quite so reliable as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Caged Fury

Chapter 1: The Cop Meets The Politician

xXx

"Come on Darce, we're gonna be late." Jane called out as she ran from the car toward the open warehouse doors.

All was quiet in the dark of night as Darcy climbed out of the car and made the trek much slower after her friend. "Hurry up. I don't want to miss Thor's fight."

Darcy rolled her eyes but continued on her way, entering the warehouse moments later and locating Jane across the expansive floor.

"You know," she called out to the older woman. "When you said you wanted me to meet your boyfriend I pictured something more along the lines of a coffee shop or a cafe, not an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the shipping district."

"I told you," Jane replied turning from where she had been facing the far wall. "Between my school, Thor's work and your job this was the only time you could meet him."

When Darcy had finally caught up, Jane turned back to the wall and began typing into an electronic key pad Darcy hadn't realized was there.

"Lot'a security." She commented.

Jane shrugged. "Yeah, well, everyone knows this is going on but it doesn't change the fact that it's still unsanctioned fighting."

"Uh huh, and why exactly is the heir to a multinational Fortune 500 company taking part in an illegal fighting ring?"

Again Jane shrugged. "He says it's a good way to blow off steam."

"I guess that makes sense."

Jane punched in three series of numbers before the door unlocked with a heavy thunk. She then opened the door revealing a long industrial stairwell leading deep beneath the warehouse. With the door open a deep thrumming beat was audible, like the bass at a nightclub. The sounds of cheering people could be heard mixed in.

Darcy followed Jane down the stairwell until it bottomed out on another door. The thrumming was stronger now as were the sounds of people. Jane opened the door and the sounds spilled out at a deafening decibel. Darcy cringed as it assaulted her ears just barely noticing Jane head through the doorway and into the mass of milling bodies. She was just barely able to keep up as Jane pressed through the crowd and she was extremely relieved when they made it out beside a set of bleachers.

They climbed up, taking seats a few rows down from the top. Darcy took the opportunity to look around. Rows of bleachers were encircled around a steel cage like the ones she'd seen on tv. Within the cage was the fighting arena where several people were inspecting the area. On the other side of the cage she could see a booth built up on the cage wall, a glass window separating the announcer from the rest of the room.

"Come on," Jane began pulling Darcy out of her thoughts with an elbow to the side. "Stop pouting and enjoy yourself."

"I'm not pouting." She defended.

"Yes, you are. Look," Jane sighed. "I know you're still mourning your failed relationship, but you can't let that bastard control you anymore. You need to get out of the house, live a little."

Darcy sighed. "That's not…

She trailed off as the announcer spoke up over the loudspeaker. The crowd got even louder as the first fight was announced. A man by the name of Blonsky, and another whose name she couldn't remember. Truth be told the only reason she remembered Blonsky's name was because of how brutal he was in the ring. She had to fight the urge to cringe every time he landed a punch. It was obvious this wasn't about the sport for him and more about beating his opponent into a bloody pulp.

Blonsky won and his opponent had to be taken away on a stretcher. The announcer spoke up again, calling out the next fight. Sif and Natasha "the Black Widow" Romanova.

Now this was a fight she could get into. Both women were highly skilled; even her novice eye could tell. They were also evenly matched taking hits, dodging and striking out. They'd been fighting for quite a bit of time before Sif suddenly got the upper hand, tossing Natasha to the mats and pinning her.

After that three more fights are announced before Thor was called up. Jane was practically vibrating beside her at the sound of his name.

Thor strode out into the ring moments after the announcement all broad shouldered and beautifully buff. She could definitely see the appeal for Jane. Thor's opponent was not much smaller than him and just as gorgeous. Short blonde hair and a shoulder to waist ratio similar to a certain snack chip.

Both men were easily matched but in the end Thor won. As he exited the arena with his opponent, both clearly friends, Jane jumped up from her seat and bolted out of the bleachers. Darcy barely had time to react before she was on the ground. Lucky for Darcy she was able to catch up before she lost her in the crowd.

Jane led her into a back area of the sub warehouse; an area that was obviously for the fighters to prep in. Thor was talking to his opponent when Jane called out to him excitedly. He turned at the sound of her voice a bright grin on his face as he approached and scooped her up into his arms. After a few minutes it became obvious that Darcy had been forgotten and rather than be scarred for life by what was obvious heading toward public indecency, she backed away slowly and disappeared further into the private areas.

Darcy sighed as she found herself alone. She was happy for Jane, don't get her wrong but at the end of the day it was hard to be happy for anyone who was enjoying the kind of relationship Darcy had only dreamed about. They shared a passion that she knew, all too well in fact, had been missing from her most recent failed attempt at companionship. Her desperation in finding that special someone had led her down the wrong path and right into the arms of the kind of man she'd always been cautious of. In fact she's fallen for the type of guy she'd saved her friends from numerous times.

Darcy supposed she should find some comfort in the way he chose to manipulate her. She was too strong willed to control physically so he had to find more creative ways to abuse her. And that's exactly what it was. He may never have lifted a finger against her but make no mistake it was abuse.

Darcy had just rounded a corner when she ran head first into a much larger body. She gasped in surprise and quickly backed up sputtering apologies for not paying attention.

The man in question was wickedly tall and handsome in a beat up sort of way. His hair is dark and slicked back and his piercing brown eyes stared back her with the kind of intensity that marde her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

His expression was serious and he said nothing in reply to her apologies. He simply stared down at her so she did the only thing she'd ever really been good at; she talked.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes. I really wasn't paying attention and I should have been...um... I'm Darcy by the way." She sputtered out.

"Jack." Was his only reply, voice deep and rough. She wasn't proud to say she squirmed a bit when he said nothing else his intense gaze still going strong.

"So... Um..."

"Jack, what the hell did I say about scaring the spectators?" Another man, shorter with similar dark hair styled up and an Italian complexion. Darcy looked from the new man back to Jack who suddenly quirked a little smirk in her direction making it painfully obvious that any discomfort he may have caused her was completely intentional. That kind of behavior should have set off warning bells immediately but there was just something about Jack that drew her in.

"Brock." The smaller man introduced.

"Darcy." She replied.

"Well Darcy, I'm sorry about this big lug, he's a bit of a shit. And we hate to leave so abruptly but my boy here's up next in the ring.

It was then that Darcy finally noticed Jack's wrapped hands and the scarcity of his clothing. "Oh, of course." She finally answered. "It was nice meeting you." She continued as they walked passed. "Good luck." She called after them as they disappeared around the corner.

Darcy waited a moment before heading back the way she came, using the time to berate herself for being so lame. She came out of the back in time to hear Jack's name called and moved to get a better view of the fight. She found a little nook inside the fighter's area where she could clearly see the ring.

Jack fought with a passion she wasn't aware you could have while beating on someone. His strikes were quick for his size and coupled with the brute strength afforded to him by that size he easily kept the upper hand throughout the fight. The fact that his opponent lasted so long in the face of Jack's onslaught is amazing in and of itself.

She kept tabs on Jack as he exited the ring and for a brief moment their eyes lock. The confidence she'd built up her whole life failed her two years before and she looked away unable to reignite that confidence now.

As she turned away she searched around determined to find Jane and get home. She'd had enough time out in public and she was ready to go home and curl up into a ball in her all too bland "adult" apartment. The problem was Jane was nowhere in sight and neither was Thor for that matter and the guy was big enough not to miss. After a few more minutes of searching she finally turned to one of the other fighters, Thor's opponent, and asked if he'd seen either of them.

"Sorry ma'am. They took off for some privacy about thirty minutes ago, give or take, I'm not entirely sure where they went."

Darcy sighed. "Thank you." She told him and he smiled at her sweetly and tells her it's not a problem. He looked like he was about to say something else when Blonsky, the first fighter, approached and shouldered him out of the way.

"You know I'm pretty sure I saw Thor leave. I assume you came in with his girl?" She nodded hesitantly suddenly uneasy about him. "Well that's just rude isn't, leaving you all by yourself. I'll tell you what; if you need a ride I'll be happy to see you home." He offered and news articles started flashing through her mind. Women murdered because they had the audacity to say no.

She was spared from having to answer though. "If she needs a ride Blonsky, you'll be the last person she calls." Jack informed him as he a Brock approached. Blonsky glanced back at Jack and looked about ready to argue, maybe even throw a punch when he seemed to think better of it and walked away.

Darcy let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding as Steve starts apologizing for letting Blonsky sneak up on him and get close to her.

"It's okay, really." She tells him sincerely and she offers him a smile that seems to soothe his concern.

"Seriously though, are you alright?" Jack cut in. She nodded a little thrown off by everything.

"Yes, thanks."

He nodded in reply. "If you need a ride home there's a bouncer over near concession who will call you a cab and make sure you get in okay."

"His name is Bucky." Steve speaks up pointing out a dark haired man across the warehouse. "He'll take good care of you."

"Thank you." She thanked them again and headed off with one last glance at Jack and a small smile.

xXx

Darcy made it back to her apartment nearly an hour later. She boarded the elevator and took it to her floor, then made the trek once there to her front door. She paused with the key in the lock as she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to enter her dull, empty apartment. when she was sure she wouldn't completely lose it, she turned the key and stepped in, throwing her keys up on the hook by the door and walking the bland white hallway down into the equally bland white main apartment.

Plain white walls with equally boring pictures in gold frames. white leather sofa that her boss would just love for her office, but wasn't really all that comfortable for a living room. the only thing that offset the white were little pieces of gold and slate grey hard edged furniture. She hated it, but she was an adult and that's what adults did. they lived in apartments with no personality and spent way too much on ugly little faux gold statues that stare at you disappointedly when you walk by. The only thing she really loved about this apartment was the fuzzy white carpet in the bedroom and the opulently plush bed.

Darcy stripped from her clothes and ran through her nightly routine, washing her face and putting on her pjs. She then made her way back into the bedroom where she face planted into cushiony mattress and wiggled her way under the covers.

She was asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Caged Fury

Chapter 2: A Second Encounter

xXx

Darcy woke the next morning to the blaring of her cell phone. She groaned as she rolled over and snatched it up off the nightstand.

"H'mlow?"

"Darcy! What the hell? Where were you last night? You know I know things haven't been so great for you lately but it's super rude to-"

Darcy hung up tossing the phone onto the other pillow and forcing herself out of bed. By the time she finished in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom to get dress for work there was a text from Jane and three missed phone calls.

 _"I'm sorry, please call me."_

Darcy called Jane back putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the table as she moved around the room.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Jane answered as soon as the lines connected.

"It's fine." Darcy replies tiredly.

"No it's not. I should know better by now." Jane sighs. "So, where did you run off too last night."

Darcy snorts. "I wanted to give you two a little space so you could grope each other in private." She could practically hear the blood rushing to Jane's face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Darce. I guess we do get a little carried away."

"Don't be sorry Jane. I'm glad you've found someone who's that special to you."

"Thanks. So, where did you end up?"

"I wandered around the back for little bit. Met some of the other fighters before catching a cab home."

"I'm so sorry Darcy. Really I am. I feel awful about ditching you like that. Will you let me make it up to you?"

"Yeah, I suppose if you want too."

Jane chuckles. "Great. How about lunch today. We can talk and maybe figure out when you can finally actually meet Thor."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll see you around noon? Our usual spot?"

"I'll see you then."

They hung up after short goodbyes and Darcy finished getting ready. She grabbed a bagel on the way out and picked up a coffee at her favorite cafe before finally making it to Stark Tower.

Darcy loved her job. As a lobbyist for Stark Industries she was constantly in the thick of it; rubbing elbows with the political elite and learning from the best there was in the business. She had earned her place at SI, there was no doubt about that, but she could admit she had a bit of a leg up. In High School, Darcy had contacted Pepper Potts for a job shadowing project. She hadn't really expected anything to come of it, but lo and behold a days later she got a call from the woman herself. she spent a week of the next month following the CEO around Stark Industries learning any and everything she could. she got to meet Tony Stark who took an instant liking to her snarky self and by the end was offered a summer job working as Pepper's junior assistant.

She stayed in touch with Pepper and Tony and after college Pepper offered her a job at SI. a dream job if ever there was one.

Up on the executive floors she greeted her assistant with a good morning and a smile and settled into her office to get some work done.

Three hours into her morning Tony Stark came barging into her office and took a seat opposite her. She was used to his behavior and so she ignored him until she'd finished with the paperwork she'd been chipping away at all morning.

She could see him fidgeting in his seat, and she held back the smirk of satisfaction at his discomfort.

"You can't ignore me forever Lewis." He finally broke the silence.

"I can try." She replied never looking up at him. He blew out an exasperated breath but said nothing else until she put down her pen nearly ten minutes later.

"Are you finished now? Finally have time for your dear ol' boss?"

"I always have time for Pepper." She told him. "So what do you want?"

"Want? I'm hurt Lewis. As if the only reason I would come down here and visit my favorite former intern is because I want something."

Darcy rolled her eyes and fixed him with an unimpressed stare. "I repeat, what do you want?"

Tony sighed. "You're douche bag ex applied for a job. Jarvis just picked his resume out of the fold."

"Okay, and this concerns me how?"

"The board of directors expects the company to give every applicant whose qualified an interview. Whether or not he or she gets the job is up to Pepper but I just thought I should warn you he might be around in the next couple of weeks."

Darcy shrugged. "Alright, thanks for the heads up."

"Seriously, that's it? No rage, no "are you kidding me" no "Tony please make him uncomfortable?"

"Seriously." She replied. "Tony, not all of us feel the need for revenge. I mean honestly, what does it say about me that I'm willing to mess with his life to get back at him. No, I need to be the adult in this situation."

"Son of a bitch." He breathes. "That bastard ruined you."

"Why because I'm trying to be a grown up?"

"No, because you take it so seriously." Tony stood from his seat. "He better hope I never get my hands on him. I'll make him regret ever sucking the fun out of you."

Darcy just rolled her eyes and got back to work as Tony stormed out.

xXx

Darcy and Jane's usual spot was a small pub half way between Stark Tower and The NYU Campus where Jane was teaching for the semester. Flannigan's was a nice place with dark wood paneling and classic green glass light fixtures. In the afternoon it hosted the business crowd, but at night it was a cop bar filled with veterans and rookies alike.

Darcy entered the pub and found Jane at their usual booth near the back. They greeted each other like the old friends they were and ordered lunch from the waitress who took their order every time and probably knew it by heart at this point.

After telling Jane for the umpteenth time that she wasn't mad they ditched her last night, Jane asked her for all the details about what really happened.

"What do you mean, what really happened? I told you, I wandered around a bit."

"You also mentioned meeting some of the other fighters." Jane replied. "Anyone interesting."

Judging by the look on her face Jane was hoping for a different story than she was about to get.

"I guess. I mean I met Thor's opponent Steve. He was really nice. He pointed out the bouncer who would call me a cab."

"Anyone else?"

"There was a couple of guys I met in the back. Jack and Brock. Brock was kind of nice."

"What about Jack?"

Darcy shrugged. "He was okay. Kind of quiet but he seemed like a nice guy."

"Oooo, the strong silent type."

"I guess so."

Darcy's less than enthused response had Jane frowning.

"Okay listen. I know that Darrell completely destroyed any hint of romance that may have once lived inside you, but you can't let him control you anymore. He spent two years crushing your soul you can't let him win."

"He applied for a job at Stark Industries." She suddenly blurted out.

"You're kidding right?"

Darcy shook her head. "Tony stopped in to tell me this morning. Apparently he's required by the board to give him an interview so he wanted to warn me that he'd be around."

"Well, at least Tony has your back."

Darcy hummed in reply. "So, how work?"

"Urgh, you know." Jane began and proceeded to spend a good portion of the time before their lunch came explaining the pitfalls of academia. The rest of lunch was spent volleying topics back and forth.

When lunch was over they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

xXx

The diner Brock and Jack eat at whenever possible was family owned and served a mean burger. It was right down the street from the local cop bar which is how they came to find the little slice of heaven.

"Is there anything else I can get you boys?" Beth questioned topping off their coffee. Beth was their regular waitress working the afternoon shift so she could take morning classes at NYU.

"The check if you don't mind Sweetheart." Brock replies with his most charming smile.

Jack snorted when she was gone. "Laying it on a little thick there aren't you?"

Brock smirks. "One could say the same about you and Darcy."

Jack choked on his coffee, coughing and sputtering to regain his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Brock outright laughed. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." His smirk widens. "You were staring at her last night. At the very least you were intrigued."

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to finishing his lunch.

"You should ask her out." Brock told him.

"The chance of ever seeing her again is slim to none." Jack replied disinterested. In truth he was very interested. he didn't know what it was about her, maybe it was her appearance, maybe it was the familiar look of loss in her eyes. Whatever it was, he felt drawn to her, the instant she looked up at him. of course, he being himself, he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth when she tried talking to her which in all honesty probably made her uncomfortable around him. luckily Brock had shown up and given him an excuse to pass it off as if he were being intense on purpose, when in reality he was terrible at socializing; finding the right words at any given moment that had nothing to do with his job.

"Well then, if you ever see her again you should definitely ask her out. Take it as a sign."

Jack finally looked up from his plate. "I'll tell you what, I'll ask Darcy out if I ever see her again, if you ask Beth out."

Brock had been dancing around asking the young woman out for months, flirting up a storm but never really making a move.

Brock held Jack's challenging gaze for a moment before; "Okay, fine."

Beth came back about that time and slid the check onto the table with a cheery smile. "There you are," she told them. "Have a good day guys and stay safe out there."

"Thanks Beth." Brock replies. "Actually there is one other thing." He stopped her retreat. She turned back and returned to the table. "Are you free this weekend? Maybe for some dinner?"

Beth blushed, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of red and she could barely get her response out as she stuttered out a yes. Brock smiled at her charmingly and she wrote her number on her notepad and tore it off for him.

When she was gone Brock looked back at Jack who was quite clearly pouting. Jack tossed some money on the table for his half of the tab and tip and Brock did the same before following his oldest friend out the front door.

xXx

Darcy was just approaching the corner down the street from the pub when she spotted Brock and Jack walking out of the diner she;d been meaning to try for ages. They were dressed in suits, not nearly as expensive as the ones Tony wore but their nice none the less and both men wear them well. It's the side arms and the badges that really draw her attention however.

Brock noticed her as he stopped beside a charger parked on the street. "Well would you look at that." Brock greets her, judging by the look on Jack's face that wasn't meant for her. "Darcy, what are the odds we'd run into you." Brock continued looking far too pleased to see her.

Darcy smiled politely. "It is a bit coincidental."

"It is isn't?" Brock smirked turning to Jack. "Don't you think Jack?"

Jack's reply was a glare at Brock.

"Of course it is." Brock turned a big grin on Darcy.

"How are you? What are you up to?"

"I'm fine thanks, I just left lunch with a friend down at Flannigan's"

"Flannigan's, gotta love that place." it was just a bit too chipper for Brock and Jack had to resist the urge not to gag.

Brock kept asking questions and making small talk and while he carried on Jack took the opportunity to get a good look at Darcy. Gone were the jeans and beat up converse and now that she was without the oversized sweater her gorgeous curves were more apparent in her bright red pencil skirt and matching low cut blouse.

Jack was pulled from his observations when the dispatcher called out over their radio instructing all units in the area to get their asses in gear.

Brock bid his farewell to Darcy as did Jack and Darcy replied in turn before walking off. Before Jack could get into the passenger seat Brock locked the door giving him an expectant look when Jack looked in at him. He rolled his eyes when all Jack did was stare back him. Brock nodded his head at Darcy's retreating back and with a sigh Jack knew what Brock was trying to do.

"Darcy!" Jack called out to her and she stopped and turned to face him as he straightened from looking down into the car and jogged toward her. "I uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in grabbing some dinner sometime?"

Darcy stood, mouth gaping. It was obvious she wasn't expecting this. "I... Um... Yes... Yes... I'd like that." She replied as if she hadn't expected the answer she gave.

"Great…um…" Jack fiddled around checking several of his pocket before finally finding what he was looking for in the inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a business card and handed it over. "My personal number is one the back." He explained.

"Right," she began pulling her purse off her shoulder and digging through it only to come up with a business card of her own. "Here you go." She passed it to him.

"Great," he repeated mentally cringing at the awkwardness of the moment. "I'll call you."

"Or text," Darcy continued. "Whichever."

Jack had to physically stop himself from saying great a third time as he nodded at her and headed back to the car. This time the doors were unlocked and climbed into the passenger's seat only to be met with a smirk from Brock.

"One word and I will shoot you." Jack told him as he stuck the card in his pocket.

"But then you'll miss your date."

xXx

Darcy spent the rest of the day in a daze, flying through her work but not really registering anything. By the time she made it home the full weight of the afternoon had settled on her shoulders and for the life of her she couldn't really remember when exactly she had decided to start dating again. In fact, the longer she thought about it the more she realized that she hadn't actually decided to start dating again; more specifically she hadn't even considered it. After nearly two years in a relationship with a man she had come recognize as her abuser she couldn't really picture herself in another relationship, despite what her friends had been pushing her towards.

Of course, Jack hadn't asked for a relationship, he'd asked her to dinner and really that didn't necessarily mean he wanted a relationship at all, for all she knew he was just interested in seeing where things could go. That wasn't so bad, was it?

No, it wasn't, because she was an adult and she was perfectly capable of going to dinner with a guy she'd just met. Then again, what if he didn't think she was good enough, what if he was wrong about her and he didn't like what she was beyond the surface. Maybe when he finally called, if he finally called she should just tell him she changed her mind and be done with it.

Darcy kicked off her shoes at the door and stooped to pick them up. She then carried them back into the bedroom and put them away in the closet. As she was straightening up her closet it occurred to her that after eight hours of work, she'd come home exhausted and ready to collapse on the couch and not move until the hunger was unignorable, and yet here she was, cleaning up her closet as if it were really that messy to begin with.

Tony was right, Darrell had ruined her. For years Darcy was the kind of girl who came home from a long day, kicked off her shoes and relaxed, picking up whatever mess she'd left in her wake whenever she found the energy to do so, but shortly after she started dating Darrell it became increasingly apparent that he didn't really appreciate that particular detail about her, in fact, he didn't really appreciate a lot of different details about her. Like her various collections such as books and movies and pretty much anything vintage or eclectic.

It didn't take him long to express what he really thought of her interests and behaviors and while she held her own for a while against his attempts to strip her of those quirks, eventually he won and gone were the colorful quilts and ugly sweaters, gone were the books he didn't think were adult enough, gone were the movies that reflected her happy, loving personality.

She'd let him strip her of everything she loved and the worst part, when she was warned by the people who loved her, she didn't listen. She wanted to believe that he wanted what was best for her because he loved her. She wanted to believe that what they had was real and he was just looking out for her future.

And then the truth hit her like a bullet in the back. He didn't love her, not the way normal people love other normal people. He wanted someone under his thumb, he wanted a puppet, and that is exactly what he got. She had to hand it to him, he had been very clever. He knew that she was too smart for him, too strong willed, he knew that if he even considered raising a hand to her she would be gone in a heartbeat. So he used his words, because words were subtle and subtlety was something she never associated with abuse.

And now here he was, three months gone from her life- and wasn't that a huge weight off her shoulders- and she was still letting him control her, letting him dictate what she should and shouldn't do. Well screw him, when Jack finally called she was going on that date, she was going to dress to impress and whether or not it worked out at least she could say she tried.

xXx

"Do you have the Osborne file?" Detective Clint Barton asked before taking a big sloppy bite of his take out, then setting the container back on the conference table. Jack set his own food down and passed said file across the table.

"Anymore eggrolls?" Jack questioned and Brock passed him that container. A few moments later Detective Steve Rogers entered the conference room setting a stack of case files on the table and taking a seat.

"I got nothing in the phone records." Steve told them reaching for a container of food himself. "What about his emails?" he continued before shoveling an obscene amount of noodles into his mouth.

"Still looking," Detective Sam Wilson replied never looking up from his laptop screen. "Nothing so far though."

"Damn," Clint cursed with a sigh. "This guy can't be that smart."

"He doesn't have to be smart for things to work in his favor." Steve replied.

"Speaking of things working in your favor," Brock began turning to his partner. "Did you call her yet?"

Jack sighed harshly.

"Who her?" Steve questioned.

"The brunette from the other night."

"The pretty one with the blue eyes."

Brock nodded. "That'd be the one."

"When did you get her number?"

"This afternoon." Brock replied for him. "We ran into her on the back from lunch."

"Talk about fate." Steve laughed.

"That's what I said."

"Oh for the love of god." Jack exclaimed, cutting off their conversation.

"So, did you call her yet?"

"No Brock, I did not call her yet. In case you haven't noticed we're a little busy right now."

"We're not that busy." Clint added earning himself a glare from across the table.

"Yeah Jack, why don't you call her right now." Sam suggested still not looking up from his screen.

"I'm not going to call her now, it's late."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Steve replied. "And really it's only seven."

Jack sighed again shaking his head.

"Come on Jack," Brock clapped him on the shoulder. "Take the leap already."

"If I call her, can we get back to work?"

Brock nodded and the others silently agreed. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, pulling his phone from his belt and walking out of the conference room.

"What, we don't get to hear?" he heard Clint ask as he left, making his way over to his desk in the bullpen. He pulled her card out of his jacket pocket on the back of his chair and slowly dialed the number, hesitating over the send button.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered before finally pressing the button and raising it to his ear.

xXx

Darcy stepped out of the bath fully rested and relaxed. She dressed in her comfy fleece jammies and poured herself a glass of wine before taking up with a book in bed. She had just opened to her marked page when her phone began to buzz on the nightstand beside her. He picked up the phone and debated letting it ring when she didn't recognize the number, but in the end she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Darcy? It's Jack."

A little flutter lit in her chest at the sound of his voice and she tried not to think too hard on it.

"Oh, hi, how are you?" she asked unable to keep the smile from her voice.

"I'm alright, how are you?"

"Well, thank you."

"That's good." He replied opening the conversation to an awkward pause.

"So…" she eventually broke the silence.

"So, I, uh…" Jack chuckled awkwardly. "Well I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of bad with words."

Darcy laughed softly. "You don't say. You did seem like the strong silent type the other night."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "So, was there any particular reason you called?"

"Yes actually," He began. "I was wondering if you were free for dinner this weekend, say Friday night."

"Yes, that sounds great. Just let me know when and where."

"7:00, at the bistro on 42nd?"

"I love that place, I can't wait."

"Great, then I will see you at seven- on Friday."

"Count on it."

xXx

"Well?" Brock questioned.

"Well what?" Jack asked reclaiming his seat.

"How did it go?" Clint piped up. Jack shrugged.

"Not bad."

They were silent, Jack going back to work while his friends stared at him.

"And!" Brock finally exclaimed. Jack looked up and around the table.

"And what?" he asked. "The agreement was, I call her, we get back to work. I did not agree to talk about the call."

"Oh come on, you just gonna leave us hanging."

"Yeah, pretty much."


	3. Chapter 3

Caged Fury

Chapter 3: A Date Plus A Little

xXx

"Darcy, what a pleasant surprise." Pepper greeted as said woman stepped into her office closing the door behind her. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed the nervous look on Darcy face. "What's wrong?" she continued standing from her seat and meeting Darcy half way. She ushered the younger woman to the plush sofa across the room.

Darcy took a deep breath as she sat down. Looking up at her mentor's concerned expression everything just sort of came flooding out after that. "I have a date."

Pepper's face lit up. "Oh honey that great. Who is he, anyone we know?"

Darcy shook her head. "I met him the other night, when I went out with Jane to meet Thor."

"Why don't you look at all happy about it?"

"I am." She defended immediately. "It's just, it's been awhile since I've been on a date and I don't really know what I'm doing." Darcy sighed. "Even if it doesn't lead to anything I really want to make a good impression."

"Of course. We'll get you all ready, and on Tony's dime no less."

Darcy laughed the weight that had settled in her chest that morning finally letting up.

xXx

"Pepper, love of my life, apple of my eye." Tony greeted said woman as she walked into his lab. "To what do I owe the pleasure of gazing upon your lovely visage this bright and sunny morning."

"You're so much more pleasant when you sleep through the night." She noted.

Tony chuckled embracing her and laying a kiss on her cheek.

"I need your help with something." Pepper told him when they pulled apart.

"Anything, what's up?"

"Darcy has a date of Friday and I want you to look into him."

Tony froze, "A date? She's dating? When did she start that?"

"I would assume in high school."

Tony did not look amused. "You know what I mean Pep."

She chuckled. "Yes, I do and according to her she decided yesterday when he asked her out."

"Yesterday, where did she meet this guy and when and how. She's not just going out with a total stranger is she?"

"She met him Monday night when she went with Jane to meet Thor. They met again yesterday after lunch by chance and he asked her out. Now, to the reason I'm here. I want you to do a background check on this man. From what I understand he's very nice but so was Darrell at first."

"I'm on it, what's this guy's name?"

"Jack Rollins."

"Jarvis." Tony called out and there was a pause before;

" _There are four Jack Rollins in the Empire State, however only one of the men are registered on the underground fight roster."_

Within moments a photo of said man appeared on a holo screen along with information dating as far back as his time in foster care.

"Jack Rollins, Thirty, six foot two; born March 19th, 1986. He's a homicide detective with the NYPD's twelfth precinct. Former Military, injured, received an honorable discharge, lives in Brooklyn." Tony rattled off. "Looks like a pretty decent guy to me."

"He's very handsome too." Pepper added looking over his military and NYPD ID photos. "Well," she began with a sigh. "So far so good, maybe wait and see how their first date goes and then keep an eye on him."

"As you wish." Tony replied pecking her on the cheek.

xXx

Pepper, the goddess that she was helped Darcy pick out the perfect dress for her first date with Jack. The bistro they were going to was fancy but not so fancy that she needed to wear a gown so they found her a little red sleeveless cocktail dress with a layered skirt and matching red pumps. It promised to be chilly so she kept her hair down in loose long curls and applied her make up lightly the only exception being her bright red signature lipstick.

Once she was ready she didn't stop moving, never giving herself the chance to talk herself out of this. She took a cab to the bistro and was greeted by the owner like the regular she was.

"Miss Lewis, what a pleasant surprise." He told her, a kiss on each cheek. "I wasn't aware you had a reservation this evening." He seemed a bit nervous; probably thinking one of his employees lost her reservation.

"I didn't make the reservation this time, I'm meeting someone." She told him. "Jack Rollins."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Rollins. He just walked in not a few moments ago. Come, come, I'll see you to your table."

The owner led her through the dining room and over to the glassed in veranda overlooking the pond in the back of the property. She spotted Jack as they rounded the corner, smiling more to herself at how handsome he looked in his blue suit and crisp white shirt. He wore no tie and his hair was slicked back with just a bit of scruff on his face. Darcy smiled to herself, drinking him in before he noticed their approach and stood from his seat to greet her.

She smiled shyly as he pulled out her chair for her before retaking his seat. The owner asked for their drink orders and Darcy ordered a Moscato while Jack simply ordered water. There was no conversation while they looked over the menu and when the waiter brought their drinks over they ordered their food. Once all of that was taken care of and there was no threat of interruption they turned to each other.

"You look incredible." Jack told her and she blushed ever so slightly.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She replied. He quietly thanked her and a silence fell between them again. It was Darcy who broke it, unwilling to let this date be a disaster. They may not go anywhere, but she would damn well make sure that that wasn't because they couldn't work up the nerve to talk.

"So, Jack, what do you do? I mean obviously I know you're with the police but what exactly do you do?"

Jack looked grateful for the question to break up the silence. "I'm a homicide detective with the Twelfth precinct."

"Really, and Brock is your partner right?"

Jack nodded. "Steve works with us too. I don't know if you remember him."

"I do, nice guy."

"He has his moments." Jack replied. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a lobbyist for Stark Industries." She told him.

"And do you like it?" he asked and suddenly he was taken back by the glow the emanated from her as she smiled.

"I love my job. I've always loved politics and with SI I get to be right in the middle of everything, rub elbows with the political elite, it's a dream come true." She gushed. Darcy stopped, blushing as she realized she'd just unloaded on a man he barely knew. "I'm sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away."

Jack was suddenly struck with how embarrassed she actually seemed to be. It made him wonder just who exactly told her it was a bad thing to be openly passionate about things. "Don't apologize. I think it's great that you love your job so much. Not many people can say the same."

She smiled. "What about you, do you love what you do?"

Jack thought about for a minute. He hadn't ever really considered how he felt about his job. He knew how different kinds of cases made him feel and the satisfaction of putting a criminal behind bars where they couldn't hurt anyone else. But he'd never really considered how he felt about the job as a whole. "Yeah, you know, I do. It's nice being able to help people and sometimes it actually feels like I'm making a difference."

"You know that's why I got into politics." She told him. "I just wanted to change things for the better."

He nodded his understanding. "I don't think I've ever really considered it like that until now. I mean I spent most of my life just kind of moving forward. I never really thought about the impact of what I was doing."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." she replied.

Jack hummed thoughtfully but was spared from having to reply when their food arrived. As they ate it was like the floodgates had opened up and they began talking about anything and everything they could think of. Their lives, their jobs, their pasts. They sat in that restaurant for three hours just talking. At some point the owner came over reluctantly to let them know they were closing.

Embarrassed they paid and left, but hesitant to end the evening just yet they walked around. Eventually when they did part ways, Jack put her in a cab but not before making plans to go out again.

xXx

"You had a date and you didn't tell me?"

"Shhhh." Darcy hushed Jane looking around the pub. When she looked back to her friend she found her pouting, arms crossed over her chest. Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry okay, but I didn't want to make a big deal about it. You know, in case it didn't work out."

"Oh." Jane replied softly. "I guess that makes sense."

The two friends were quiet as they continued to eat their lunches.

"So, anyone I know?" Jane eventually spoke up again.

"Jack, you know the guy from the fights last week."

"You mean the guy I was asking you about and you said nothing happened?" she squinted accusingly at Darcy. "That Jack?"

"Nothing did happen… that night."

"What do you mean that night?"

"Exactly what it sounded like. That night, nothing happened. Last week after our lunch however…" Darcy refused to make eye contact and she could feel Jane's eyes burning holes in her skin.

"Explain. Everything. Now."

Darcy sighed harshly before proceeding to tell Jane everything from that afternoon on the street to his call later that night to the date itself Friday night where she had the most fun she'd had in nearly two years. In fact, thinking back on it she wasn't even sure Darrell had inspired her to be so open and honest on their first date. She felt like for the first time since ending her relationship with Darrell, whether or not things worked out she was finally moving on.

"We stayed at the restaurant talking for so long that the owner, who I'm friends with, had to come over and tell us the bistro was closing and that he wanted to send his staff home for the night."

Jane's smile was radiant. "Really?"

Darcy nodded. "Even after we left we kept walking around and talking for at least another hour."

Jane practically squealed at the little blush that tinted her cheeks. "Are you going out again?"

Darcy nodded. "We're meeting for coffee tomorrow."

xXx

"So," Brock began in lieu of greeting. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Jack replied sipping at the to go cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the street.

"What do you mean what? Your date."

Jack shrugged, sitting at his desk and logging on to his computer.

"Really? You're going to be a dick about this aren't you?" Brock questioned plopping down into his own chair. Jack simply smirked around the rim of his cup.

"So, how was your date with Beth?"

"Oh, you want to know how _**my**_ date was?" Brock replied incredulously. "Well I'll tell you, because you were kind enough to ask and it's only polite to respond to a question asked by a friend about your life or your well being-"

"I'm sorry I asked." Jack muttered as Brock continued on.

"It was a lot of fun. We went to Coney Island on Saturday. I was totally cliche and won her a stuffed animal at one of the game booths. We ate greasy food and when the sun started going down we walked the beach."

"That sounds nice." Jack told him, as Steve stepped up to their desks.

"Hey, Jack how was your date?"

"It was nice. We had dinner and talked all night. I just got back from coffee with her. She's coming to my fight this weekend and since we're both really busy this week we'll probably meet up for coffee again in a couple of days." Jack replied turning a shit eating grin on Brock across the desks.

Brock just stared at him, expression unreadable before; "Fuck you, Jack, Fuck you." Brock shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Caged Fury

Chapter 4: A Birthday and An Ex

xXx

"Are you ready?" Jack questioned as Darcy opened the door to him. She smiled.

"Just one more minute." she replied. "Come on in."

As Jack stepped through the door it struck him almost immediately how strange Darcy's apartment was. Darcy Lewis was a vibrant, energetic woman, with a warm and quirky personality and yet her apartment, the place that is suppose to be a haven; a reflection of the inhabitant, was plain and quite frankly boring.

"Okay." Darcy's voice pulled him out of thoughts as she reentered the living room from the back of the apartment. "Now I'm ready." she told him. He smiled in reply and let her lead him out into the hallway and eventually out into the street where his car was waiting for them. He opened the door for her and when they were both in he drove off toward the warehouse district.

xXx

Two Months Later

"So, I was wondering…" Darcy began slowly. Jack looked up from his plate. "Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

Jack shook his head. "It's my day off. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, it's Thor's birthday and we've been invited to his birthday party on Saturday."

"Oh yeah? I take it you want to go?"

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, it could be fun and you know it could be the perfect opportunity for you to finally meet my best friend."

"Okay."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "Sounds like it could be fun. And you've already met my best friend so it's only fair that I meet yours."

She laughed. "Very true."

xXx

Jane informed Darcy that Thor's mother had planned a sort of garden party for Thor's birthday. So, they dressed accordingly. An off white sundress with a floral pattern went perfectly with a matching pair of off white flats, while Jack wore a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and grey slacks.

Now Darcy and Jack hadn't quite taken the next step in their relationship beyond, in Darcy's opinion, amazing make out sessions and a little petting through clothing, but looking Jack over, casual yet classy, she was seriously considering forgetting the party and their friends and dragging him off to her bedroom for the rest of the night. judging by the look on Jack's face as he gave her a once over when she opened the front door to him, he was thinking something along the same lines.

Lucky for them they both had better self-control than most people gave them credit for.

Thor's parents' estate was on the outskirts of New York City, a beautiful sprawling stone mansion with lush green lawns and gorgeous rose gardens bracketing the building. Jack pulled up to the front door where an actual valet was waiting to take the car for them.

"Wow, and I thought Tony was extravagant." Darcy muttered, earning herself a chuckle from Jack as she took his proffered arm. He led the way up the front steps and into the house where guests flitted around, talking in groups and moving in and out of the house through the back door.

"Darcy." she heard and looked over in time to see Jane leading Thor toward them. Darcy smiled arms open wide for her best friend. They laughed, as they separated. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Indeed." Thor confirmed shaking Jack's hand.

"Jane, this is Jack, Jack this is Jane." Darcy introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Jane told him as they shook hands.

"Like wise. Darcy talks about you all the time." He replied.

"You as well." Jane added. Darcy blushed when Jack turned a questioned gaze on her.

"Oh yeah, all good I hope."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

Jane watched the two lovers with a smile on her face. She looked back at Thor who was smiling too before returning her attention to the pair. She couldn't get over how sweet they looked together and how much lighter Darcy looked. In fact, if Jane were honest she'd noticed the change in Darcy the first time Jane had seen her after her first date with Jack. In simplest terms, Darcy was happy.

After a bit of time, Jane and Thor left to greet some other guests and Darcy and jack found a few mutual friends from the fight ring to catch up with. The hours passed in good company and the party started to wind down and Jack and Darcy decided to head home. Before they left though, Darcy ducked into the powder room leaving Jack to wait for her.

"Jack?" He heard Jane call out. He turned to find said woman headed his way. "Oh good, I was worried you'd left already."

"We're on our way out, just waiting for Darcy." he explained.

"Then we have a few minutes." She told him, taking his hand and leading him into the sitting room just off the foyer. It was empty and Jane led him over to the sofa.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, everything great, it's just… I want you to know that I approve of you guys, not that either of you need my permission or anything, but it's just obvious that you make her very happy and after everything she's been through that's exactly what she needs."

"Everything she's been through?"

Jane looked confused. "She didn't tell you? About her last relationship, if you can call it that."

"She mentioned Darrell, but I get the feeling she doesn't like to talk about it."

"It's not really my place to tell you but I think that you should know. Darrell was, to put it mildly, a real piece of work."

"Yeah, I got that much."

Jane hesitated trying to figure out how to continue.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Darcy, anything that wasn't what you expected?"

"Her apartment." Jack answered immediately. "Places like that match the person who lives there, but her apartment is too plain for her personality. I noticed it the first time I went up there a few months ago."

Jane nodded. "Darcy's apartment used to be so homey. Color everywhere, well-loved books on available surface, second hand furniture and warm quilts on every chair. And then she met Darrell. She used to live in a little studio that she absolutely loved the character of. With Darrell it started small; she's too old to like Disney, so those movies went. She's a professional how can think those hand me downs are good enough. Those books are too old what's the point in keeping books with notes written in the margins and tears in the spine. And then one day he convinced her that her little brick studio with all that character wasn't good enough anymore she need a new place, a "grown up" place. So she moved and left everything that made it feel like home behind."

"I see. So what you're saying is, he pretty much crushed her spirit."

Jane hummed. "Well, yeah, he knew if he hit her she would leave him without a second thought and then what chance did he have."

"Chance?"

"I'm sure by now Darcy told you that she interned for Pepper Potts when she was in High School and that because of that she and Pepper and Tony have been close and she was pretty much guaranteed a job from then on."

Jack nodded.

"Darrell knew that, and while we didn't see it right away near the end it became pretty obvious he only wanted Darcy for her connections."

"You're right," Jack replied. "A piece of work is putting it mildly."

"Jack?" Darcy's voice interrupted from the foyer. They both turned in time to see Darcy step into the doorway. "Ready to go?" she asked looking between them suspiciously.

Jack nodded, standing from the couch. He turned back to Jane as she stood as well. "It was nice to finally meet you Jane; we'll have to go out just the four of us some time."

"That would be great." Jane replied and Jack turned then and let Darcy lead him out of the house.

"So what were you and Jane talking about earlier?" Darcy asked later that night as Jack walked her to her door.

"Oh you know, you." He told her honestly. "She approves of us by the way."

"Oh yeah," Darcy smiled. "Is that what she told you?"

"Among other things." He replied with a smile of his own. As they made it to her door, Darcy turned to him, rising up on her toes and pecking him on the lips.

"Well I approve too."

"That's very good to know." he paused. "That's not all we talked about though."

"Did she give you the shovel talk?" she laughed.

"No, actually, she was more concerned with me knowing the details of your last relationship."

The smile disappeared and she looked up at him concern shining in her eyes. "What did she say exactly?"

"Enough that if I ever meet this bastard he'll be lucky to walk away with all his limbs still attached."

Darcy closed her eyes and thunked her forehead against his chest. "I don't know what to say to that." She finally replied her voice muffled by his shirt.

"You don't have to say anything." His voice was soft as he ran a hand through her hair "You only have to remember one thing."

Darcy looked up at him, tears rimming her eyes. "And what's that?"

"You're never too old to enjoy a good Disney movie."

The laughter that suddenly bubbled out took her by surprise, but she reveled in the light hearted feeling that had taken root in her chest. She stepped away from him and turned to unlock the door before taking his hand and pulling him into the apartment.

xXx

Four Months Later

"Mmmm, five more minutes." Darcy moaned, trying to ignore the fluttering kisses against her neck and shoulder. The only reply she got was Jack's deep rumbling chuckle behind her as he continued laying kisses across her skin.

"Rise and shine sweetheart."

"What time is it?" she groaned

"A little after midnight." Jack replied.

"You catch the bad guy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, baby, we caught the bad guy."

"No injures?"

"Barton broke his nose when a door rebounded back on him but that's nothing new."

Darcy laughed. "Danger prone Barton strikes again." She rolled over to see him better, a lazy smile ready to greet him.

"How about you, sweetheart; busy day?" she shrugged. "That bad huh?"

"No, just…" she sighed. "I told you about how Darrell applied for a job at SI and they're required to give him an interview because of his qualifications."

"Right, but that doesn't mean he'll get the job."

Darcy nodded. "Well he came in today for his interview and since my assistant is out sick with the flu there was no one to stop him from coming to see me afterward."

She felt Jack tense beside her. "What happened?"

"Nothing really." She sighed. "He was his usual shinning self."

Jack snorted. "I'm sure."

"A few backhanded comments, a little blowing his own horn and a very clumsy attempt to make me feel bad for breaking up with him." She snorted. "I think I'm just mad at myself for not realizing sooner how pathetic he is. Oh and apparently he finally remembered that he left some things behind and asked to pick them up this evening. There in a box by the door but he never showed up when I told him he could come by so I guess it really wasn't important enough."

Jack chuckled. "Well, he's not your problem anymore, so," he began rising up over her and gently pushing her onto her back. "Why don't I help you forget all about him?"

"Mmm." She hummed. "Yes please."

It was nearly three A.M. that same morning when someone started banging on her door. "If you ignore them, they'll go away." Jack mumbled, half his face smushed into his pillow. Darcy hummed her agreement and started dozing off as the sounds faded. Within moments the banging started up again startling her awake. "Son of a bitch."

With a heavy sigh, Darcy climbed out of bed, just barely managing to pull herself from Jack's grip and tossed his shirt on over her underwear. She then padded blearily across the apartment, eyes half closed with sleep and peaked through the peephole. It was Darrell that much she was sure of, the real question was why he was here so late, or early for that matter, and why he felt the need to show up with his friends.

Checking that the chain on the door was secure she opened it as much as the chain would allow and peaked her head out. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I was coming to get my stuff." He replied smugly, his buddies snickering behind him.

"And I told you, you could come between 6:00 and 6:30 to pick them up. It's now," she looked behind her at the clock across the room. "3:15."

Darrell shrugged as if the fact that he'd shown up at go fuck yourself o'clock wasn't about to get him punched. His friends gathered around behind him were watching with no shortness of amusement and she had no doubt they were here under the impression that she would bow to Darrell's will and let them in where they would then spend the rest of the morning trashing her apartment and raiding her liquor cabinet. "Well I couldn't come then. I'm here now though so…" he left it hanging.

"Well that just sucks for you doesn't it?" She replied just barely seeing the smirks drop off their faces as she closed the door on them. Just as she turned from the door to find Jack watching across the room, Darrell started banging on the door again, this time yelling in time with the fist beats.

"You can't hold my stuff hostage. Open the door or I'll call the police you thieving bitch!"

That was it that was the all Jack needed to hear. He disappeared into the bedroom for barely a second before returning, his badge in hand and stalking toward the front door. He ripped the chain of the track and picked up the box on the floor before yanking the door open. He shoved the box at Darrell knocking him back into his friends and held up his badge. "Consider them called." He told the stunned group.

"Who the fuck are you?" Darrell exclaimed quickly recovering.

"Your upgrade." Darcy called out from behind Jack. Jack smirked at the stunned man before slamming the door in his face.

He turned to find Darcy watching him, a big catty grin on her face. "Damn that was hot."

Jack smirked, tossing his badge on the side table as he passed and scooped Darcy up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carrying back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Caged Fury

Chapter 5: Epilogue

xXx

"Lewis!" Tony exclaimed as he barged into her office. She closed down her browser as he stopped in front of her desk. "Get your coat, we're going out."

Darcy watched Tony confused as he circled her desk and pulled her coat off the coat rack, and then held it out for her to slip into. When she didn't move from her seat Tony gave her an impatient look. "Chop chop Lewis, we got shit to do."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"It's a surprise." Tony replied gleefully.

They stared each other down, until Darcy sighed and stood up. She let him help her into her jacket and then followed Tony out into the elevator, and down to the garage where they climbed into one of Tony's cars and drove out of the city.

"So you're not going to tell me anything about where we're going?"

"Nope, you'll see."

They were quiet after that and Tony drove them all the way out of the city to a small Stark Industries owned storage facility.

"You know, Pepper and I consider you family." Tony began as he parked the car.

"You know I feel the same way." She replied. Tony climbed out of the car and walked around to open her side for her. When she was out of the car as well, Darcy took Tony's offered arm and allowed him to lead her into one of the buildings.

"I'll be honest with you, I never liked that Darrell guy, but at first you seemed happy and I guess I had hoped to avoid being anything like my father and intruding on your life. Looking back I kind of wish I had, no matter what you would have thought of me after that."

"Honestly, I wish you had too." She replied. "I would have gotten over it."

"That's good to know, although with this new guy, who I still have yet to meet, I don't think I'll have to do that."

She laughed. "I will make sure you meet Jack soon."

"Good, in the meantime, we need to do something about your so called "grown up" apartment."

And with that Tony stopped in front of one of the storage lockers. He released her and handed over the key to her. Confused she took the key and turned to the door. "This isn't some elaborate prank where I get sprayed with glitter is it?"

"Would I be standing next to you?"

He was right, so Darcy unlocked the door and Tony rolled it up revealing stacks of plastic boxes with no labels.

"What is this?"

"Take a look." Tony gestured to the boxes. Hesitantly, Darcy walked up to one of the boxes closest to her and pulled off the lid. She froze, eye welling up with tears as she took in the colorful crocheted blanket folded neatly inside. Slowly she pulled it out hugging it to her and burying her face in the soft fabric.

She stayed like that for a few minutes trying to hold herself together. When she was sure she wasn't about to start sobbing all over her boss, she took a deep breath and looked up at all the other boxes. All of her stuff, everything she'd gotten rid of because Darrell said it was for the best; it was all here. Everything.

"Tony," she began turning to the older man. He held up his hand to stop her.

"You don't have to say anything."

"How?"

"You can thank Jarvis for most of it. When he found out you were selling off your stuff he took a few liberties and made sure he was the highest bidder."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank him when we get back."

Tony smiled. "You do that. Meanwhile, I'll have some guys take all this to your apartment." He gestured for her to come along and she sealed up the box she opened, but kept the blanket.

xXx

Jack stepped into Darcy apartment a few days later and stopped short through the door, taking in the dramatic change in the room. Colorful throws and pillows littered the furniture, books filled the shelves and knick knacks were spread around the apartment. Her Blu ray collection seemed to have grown exponentially on the shelves and soft music was playing from a set of iPod speakers. There were plastic storage tubs spread all around; the contents spilling out of a few of them, revealing more color.

Jack smiled as he caught sight of Darcy across the room her back to him as she lifted

some books onto the top shelf. "Much better." He muttered to himself before crossing the room and lifting the books up for her.


End file.
